Tu eres todo lo que tengo
by RavenManson
Summary: Algo raro pasa en Amty Park que no tiene que ver con fantasmas... bueno en parte si y algo hace que nuestros amigos piensen sobre su amistad, y algunas cosas más. Un problema desata otro, y ese otro uno más, y así hasta llegar a un raro final... que pasar
1. At Casper High

Alli estaban en el patio de la escuela; ambos chicos respiraban rápidamente y sus manos y piernas temblaban como nunca en su vida, Tucker estaba enfermo, nunca se había enfermado, y ellos dos estaban solos desayunando en completo silencio

Danny: Es... un lindo día verdad?...

Sam: si... bueno me gustaría más estar en otro lugar...

Danny: lo se, en una playa sin hacer nada... cierto...?

Sam: si, me conoces demaciado bien...

Le dijo la joven que tenía fente de él, y solo podía concentrarse en que su corazón latía más y más fuerte... mientras que las mejillas de la chica empezaron a sonrojarse pues su mejor 'amigo' no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella solo podía ver sus ojos azules y como brillaban; era algo raro, pero todo se tornó más raro aun cuando

Valerie: Sam podemos hablar un momento alla, a solas, Danny no lo mal interpretes porfavor...

Sam se puso de pie y caminó bajo un árbol donde Valerie le había dicho; ella estaba muy preocupada, pero lo más extraño del asunto era que quería hablar con ella; Valerie no era una pesona a la cual se le dieran ese tipo de cosas así que era muy extraño, y bueno y aun para ella que tenía que ver y combatir fantasmas con Danny

Sam: ahh Valerie no lo tomes mal pero esto es raro...

Valerie: lo se pero eres la única persona que conozco que me puede ayudar...

Sam: que dijiste?...

Valerie: escucha tu más que otra persona conoce a Tucker...

Sam: si... y tu punto es...

Valerie: bueno es que quería que me dijeras como puedo con...

Sam: eso no será dificil...

Valerie: de verdad...

Sam: te lo aceguro...

Valerie: dime que debo hacer...

Sam: solo si prometes no decir le que yo te lo dije, ya que esto es bueno algo entre nosotros 3 y se supone que nadie más debe saber...

Valerie: lo prometo

Sam: bien pues puedes comenzar por invitalo al baile del sabado...

Valerie: crees que sea buena idea...

Sam: desde luego, alli tratas de ser tu, demostrar lo que sientes... se que esto es raro viniendo de mi... pero eso fue lo que nos contó a Danny y a mi hace unos años...

Valerie: que...

Sam: que si su primera novia lo aceptara por como era y le demostraba su verdadera personalidad el estaría contento...

Valerie: valla no creí que pensara así... bueno gracias por el concejo, y lamento la interrupcion entre Danny y tu...

Sam: no importa, no interrumpiste nada...

Valerie: ahh no?... yo creí que te estaba preguntando algo importante...

Sam entendió eso como una indirecta de que ella creyó que le preguntaba si quería ser su novia; Sam se sonrojó al momento y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo

Sam: si... ahh no... no solo almorzabamos, nada más...

Valerie: entonces él y tu no son...

Sam: novios... no claro que no...

Valerie: bueno esta bien, es su decision... pero eso no les quita que se ven lindos juntos...

Valerie se alejó de alli sonriendole a Sam, fue directo al edificio de la escuela; Sam se quedó atonita con lo que había dicho Valerie, ella realmente creía que Danny y ella hacían buena pareja?... bueno realmente lo eran... pero por más que Sam lo soñara no se haría realidad. Ella caminó a la mesa donde el chico de cabello negro estaba sentado

Danny: y que quería esta vez...?

Sam: ahh nada en realidad, solo que a ella le gusta nuestro pequeño amigo...

Danny: Tuck?... le gusta Tuck?...

Sam: si, ella quería saber como conquistarlo...

Danny: y te pidió ayuda para eso...?

Sam: si, eso fue extraño...

Danny: mucho y yo lucho contra fantasmas...


	2. my boyfriend Johnny

Kitty's Prov

Kitty: es aburrido estar en la zona fantasma Johnny... porque no salimos al mundo de los humanos para divertirnos...

Johnny: sabes que ya no tenemos ese portal automático...

Kitty: Johnny hazlo por mi... vamos a atravezar ese portal...

Johnny: y que vuelvas a quedar dividida entre este y aquel mundo...

Kitty: Johnny, no volverá a pasar, tu sombra... bueno no pasará de nuevo lo se...

Johnny: ahh esta bien...

Johnny y yo subimos a la motocicleta, acelero y lo abracé con mucha fuerza como siempre; arrancó y siguió el camino para llegar al portal de aquella rara familia que creó la salida a su mundo, el hijo menor era un tanto lindo sin mencionar que hacía más de un mes que Johnny y el habían tenido una pelea para que yo regresara con Johnny, y bueno en cierta forma no fue tan mal salir con alguien diferente. La hija mayor, pues al principio sirvió un rato para cambiar de cuerpo cuando Johnny y yo atravezamos el portal y quedé dividida aquí y alla en el mundo humano; los padres eran 'cazadores de fantasmas' pero en realidad el que los cazaba a sus espaldas era Danny el hijo menor. Mientras recordaba todas esas cosas no me dí cuenta de que estabamos del otro lado y que la sombra de Johnny esta vez me había protegido

Johnny: llegamos, ahora salgamos de aquí

Kitty: a donde me llevarás Johnny?...

Johnny: que tal si vamos a... veamos a donde podremos ir...?

Tipico en Johnny, no sabía que hacer, que decir o a donde ir; pero aun así era lindo y eso era lo que me importaba que como fuera él veía la forma de salirse con la suya y robarse mi corazón... Cuando me dí cuenta ya había arrancado la motocicleta

Kitty: a donde me llevas Johnny?

Johnny: hay un lugar que visité cuando estuve con esa chica... Jazz y me agrado, tiene una bella vista y es perfecto para estar solos un rato...

Le sonreí y el volteó para regresarme la sonrisa; Johnny aceleró y yo me aferre a su cuerpo; cerré mis ojos y solo dejé que el viento jugará con mi cabello, mi bufanda morada casí sale volando pero apreté mis hombros contra mi cuello encogiendo me aun más; el lugar no estaba tan lejos ya que llegamos muy rápido, pero no sabía que tenía es lugar de "bonito", al menos serviría para pasar un rato a solas con él; pero aun asíno me parecía bonito...

Kitty: Johnny... que hacemos aquí...

Johnny: ya veras

Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacía un peñasco; entonces vi algo que era más que bello, se podía ver todo Amty Park; pero a lo lejos se lograba ver un lago que reflejaba la puesta de sol, era algo que no se veía en la zona fantasma, y era realmente bella

Kitty: Johnny... esto es maravilloso

Johnny: sabía que te gustaría...

Kitty: ohhh Johnny...

Me lance a su cuello y lo abrace tan fuerte como me fue posible, me sostuvo entre sus brazos y moví mi cara de forma que mis labios quedaran muy cerca de los suyos

Johnny: esto que hice merece un premio acaso?

Kitty: claro que si...

Le dije en voz baja y me acerque aun más, cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos besandonos; esa era otra razon por la cual amaba a Johnny, no era predesible, y siempre terminaba robandome un beso y el corazón. Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y le sonreí

Johnny: eso fue...

Kitty: ...genial...

Johnny: no, mejor que eso...

Kitty: sabes que te amo mucho...

Johnny: tanto como yo a ti...

KItty: aah Johnny, gracias, esto es maravilloso...

Johnny: lo mejor es que nada malo puede pasar...

Kitty: eso es verdad...


	3. Sam I love you, I love you too Danny

Danny's Prov

Era casi de noche, se estaba poniendo el sol, y Sam y yo caminabamos a casa de Tuck para ver como se sentía; estaba pensando en como le podía pedir que fuera conmigo al baile del sabado, no quería ir con Paulina, bueno si, pero esta vez no; me sentí diferente el día de hoy, no pense en ella para nada, solo pensaba que tenía a Sam conmigo todo el día, y eso era suficiente para olvidarme de Paulina; si claro ella era linda, popular, linda, linda y linda... uhhh dejemoslo en linda; pero bueno Sam, no era así, ella era diferente; era más linda que Paulina, lista, graciosa, unica, mi mejor amiga desde siempre y bueno era una chica perfecta...

Sam: Danny... estas bien?... has estado muy callado...

Danny: si, no, si... ahhh nada es no... es decir no es nada...

Eso fue tonto Fenton... como si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba diciendo tonterías...

Sam: has estado muy distraido ultimamente... y bueno...

Danny: no es nada, de verdad... es solo que bueno... mi estar... no estoy un poco... ahh nada...

Si claro mi torpe lengua lo había hecho de nuevo y ella comenzó a reir ligeramente, y luego se sonrojo; fue entonces que me di cuenta que le había tomado la mano, lo más extraño era que por más que tratará de moverla no se quitaba de alli, bueno de hecho mi subconciente no la quería mover

Sam: si

Danny: si... que... quieres ir al baile o quieres ser mi novia...?

Sam: uhhh

Por un momento no reaccioné por lo que había dicho, pero cuando me di cuenta parecía que ya tenía un color rojo en la cara; ella solo sonrió, pero era la sonrisa más dulce que jamás halla puesto, era algo entre felicidad y ternura, realmente no la había visto sonreir así jamás...

Sam: las dos cosas estarían bien... sabes algo quiero decirte que besas muy bien...

Danny: tu tambien...

En seguida 2 recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza; la vez que ella me besó para salvar me de Valerie, y cuando estabamos en el laboratorio de mis padres frente al portal Fenton,y que la bese "sin razón aparente" (RM: claro que si... ¬¬). Le sonreí, mis impulsos habían provocado esto, pero y si perdía la amistad que teníamos desde siempre; realmente no quería eso...

Danny: Sam... promete me que pase lo que pase siempre estarás a mi lado...

Sam: Claro Danny, lo hacía antes porque no hacerlo por siempre... porque lo dices...

Danny: creo que es por nuestra amistad... siempre hemos sido amigos, y ahora... bueno no quiero perderte...

Sam: que te hace pensar que me perderás mm?...

Danny: no lo se... algo puede pasar que haga que te pierda...

Sam: por mi parte no esperes que me valla de tu lado, siempre trataré de dar lo mejor de mi...

Danny: bueno eso te aseguro que también lo haré...

En seguida ella soltó mi mano y rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello; así como mis brazos rodearon su cintura; ella solo se acerco a mi rostro, podía sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su respiración suave y calida en mi rostro; esperaba con todo mi corazón que no estubiera soñando, ya que sería muy malo, realmente no estaba soñando y me di cuenta cuando sus labios tocaron los mios; era un beso real, no uno como los que nos habíamos dado antes, solo en los labios, este era uno con amor y ternura. Cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba rompímos el beso, creo que ella sintió lo mismo que yo, nos miramos fijamente y simplemente nos sonreimos, sin decirnos nada hubo un silencio entre los 2

Sam: que ocurre mr Fenton se ha quedado sin habla?...

Danny: creo que no... pero que podría decir?

Sam: no lo se...

Paulina: ...puedes empezar diciendo porque estas con ella...

Danny: Paulina...

Sam: no tiene nada que explicar realmente...

Paulina: claro que si... porque Danny me besó esta mañana

Sam: que...


	4. I'm sorry

Sam's Prov

Lo solté bruscamente y lo miré un tanto extrañada; entonces sus ojos me miraron con un poco de miedo

Danny: Sam... no es verdad...

Sam: me mentiste... como pudiste...

Me tomó de los brazos y me obligo a mirarlo; trate de no verlo ya que tenía unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos; no pude de cierta forma tenía que mirar sus ojos

Danny: escúchame... yo no la he besado jamás... le vas a creer a ella o a mi...

Paulina: pero Danny ambos sabemos que no estoy mintiendo...

Danny: estas loca...

Paulina: vamos dile lo que dijiste esta mañana... que me querías más que a ella... y que preferías estar conmigo que con ella...

Danny: ya cállate y deja de decir tonterías

Sam: quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez... estoy harta de ti... el no te pudo haber besado porque nunca estuvo contigo...

Creo que estaba tan preocupada que fuera verdad, que olvidé por completo que había estado conmigo todo el día, desde que salimos de mi casa hasta ahora

Sam: el no te pudo haber besado porque me recogió en mi casa y estuvimos todo el día juntos...

Tomé a Danny de la mano, me di la media vuelta y lo jalé del brazo; seguimos caminando y Paulina se fue hacia el otro lado; conforme íbamos avanzando mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y a pesar de que no había confiado en el no me soltó

Danny: Sam... estas... llorando?...

Sam: Danny lo lamento... perdóname por no confiar en ti...

Dicho esto abrasé a Danny muy fuerte como si jamás lo volviera a ver en mi vida entera; él solo me regresó el abrazo y caminó conmigo hasta debajo de un árbol, me recargó allí de manera que quede entre el y el árbol; seguía llorando por lo que había pasado; Danny suavemente me separó de él y me miró

Sam: tenía tanto miedo de que fuera verdad que la hubieses besado que me olvide por completo de que habías estado conmigo todo el día, creo que los celos de que siempre te gustara Paulina estuvieron conmigo ahora...

Danny: Sam, tranquila yo te amo, mucho como para traicionarte con alguien, y si me gustaba Paulina pero creo que me he dado cuenta de que tú eres 1000 veces mejor que ella...

Sam: Danny...

Lo volví a abrazar fuertemente y el puso mi cabeza sobre su hombro; seguí llorando, como podía tranquilizarme oír eso que me acababa de decir, yo no confié en él y lo que me había dicho ahora me hacía sentir más mal porque se supone que debía confiar en él

Danny: vamos a casa de Tuck para ver como esta...

Sam: si...

Me abrazó y caminamos lo que nos quedaba para llegar a casa de Tucker; al llegar nos encontramos con que sus padres habían salido por una medicina que el necesitaba; entonces el nos abrió la puerta

Tucker: oigan que sucedió?... Danny que le hiciste...?

Sam: no me hizo nada... fue Paulina...

Tucker: apareció en la escena de nuevo ehh?

Danny: si, y esta vez no fue solo eso, sino que ahora invento que le di un beso para que Sam me dejara y yo le hiciera caso a ella...

Tucker: que le habías dado un beso, para que SAM TE DEJARÁ... ESTAS CON SAM!...

Danny: Tucker baja la voz...

Tucker: esperen a que se enteren todos...

Sam: CALLATE DE UNA VEZ TUCKER...!

Tucker: bueno era cuestión de tiempo para...

Sam: si, si, si... eso ya me lo dijiste recuerdas?...


End file.
